katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Papa
Papa, (also known as the Former King of All Cosmos, Emperor of All Cosmos, The King’s Father, The High King, or Mr. Cosmos) is the High King, the father of the current The King of All Cosmos, the father-in-law of the The Queen of All Cosmos, and the grandfather of The Prince. Appearance Papa has dark skin with a thick white beard and a widow's peak, not unlike his son. His headdress is pink with a yellow floral pattern and is capped with two golden disks imprinted with big cats. He is always seen with a large green cape wrapped around him, with one arm protruding from the middle. We ♥ Katamari He was a very tough, no-nonsense man who wanted his son to become a top competitor and champion. However, after the King lost a boxing match, placing second, he took the second place trophy and threw it into a river. This created tensions between him and the King, ultimately resulting in a fight where Papa punched the King in the back of the head, disapproving of his newfound romance with the future Queen, in which the King responded by punching his father, knocking him to the ground, where he slid backward into a flower pot. who then simply walked away calmly. However, Papa loved the King very much, and was proud of his near-victory. After seeing that he still had the second place trophy that Papa had thrown into the river but seemingly fished out, the King apologized to Papa and the two reconciled and became much closer. Introducing him to his girlfriend, the future Queen, Papa spent time with them until he suddenly became ill, collapsing on the beach, to the horrors of both his son and the Queen. It was at this point he realized he could no longer serve as King. One snowy night, the bedridden Papa called the King and the Queen to his room, where he suddenly passed the crown to his son, as it landed on his head. The King and was shocked and astonished as the Queen looked on in amazement, but Papa grinned, giving his son the thumbs up and approval to be his successor before he slumped forward motionless. He fell dramatically to his bed, as if dying. The King and the Queen quickly rushed to his side, but were both relieved as he only fell asleep. Beautiful Katamari & Katamari Forever In Katamari Forever, The King alludes to Papa as 'The High King', a status very similar to 'Emperor'. This implies that he still has power over The Cosmos, and perhaps other countries such as Magic Country. In the same dialogue, The King states that he is out enjoying a game of Golf. In Beautiful Katamari, The King shows some resentment towards Papa, but despite the hardships Papa gave him, The King loves him nonetheless. Appearances We ♥ Katamari Seen prominently in the cutscenes of The King’s youth, not able to be rolled up in this game yet. Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Royal Monument - Standing in the center of the Sunflower Continent. Size: 4050m Description: Even greater than The King is The King’s Father. Very strict, but also very kind and understanding. When Rolled Up: "Hey... Finally, something omniscient... The High King! Our Papa♥" After stage dialogue: "Remember rolling up the High King, Our Papa? Papa knows best, such a burden for poor Papa. Doesn’t he look carefree now? Here’s a Cosmic Secret: Getting rolled up by a katamari lightens your heart. When the High King smiles, the world smiles." Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - Walking around in space with The Queen. Size: 1,200,000km Description: Even greater than The King is The King’s Father. Very strict, but also very kind and understanding. Tap My Katamari Seen celebrating The Prince’s hard work of completing a stage with The Queen and RoboKing. Trivia * The story of Papa and the King is shown in the We Love Katamari Cutscenes. * Despite the apparence, Papa has two arms, as seen in the We <3 Katamari cutscene, where you can spot both his right and left hand. * In Me & My Katamari, Papa appeared as a collectible item, standing in the very center of the ocean at the final stage of the Royal Monument level. He later reappeared in the Cosmos during the Chatéau Notre Desir level of Beautiful Katamari. He can be seen flying around in space, and eventually can be rolled up and added to your Collection. * Papa is also depicted on the Beautiful Katamari playing cards, available for beating the Beautiful Katamari Memory Game on the Katamari website. * Papa also appears in Tap My Katamari, alongside the Queen and RoboKing celebrating when his grandson, The Prince, completes a stage Category: Characters Category: Royal Family